After the storm, The calm
by SleepingAngel22
Summary: Lacey P.o.v, Her reaction to Jo and danny new relationship. Dacey fic.
1. Chapter 1

The words " You are the one" were like a slap to my face. He used me, then toss me aside for her. It was her, he expressed. I was about to enter Jo's room when I heard the exchange. My tear ducts betrayed me a pool of tears began trickling down my face. I wanted to pound that door open and slap both of them. I was angry at Jo for being a backstabber. Didn't she say that me and Danny could be together and that she had no qualms about it. I was even angrier at Danny because he made me fell for him and so I did. How will erase him and the effect he has on me in my life? It was just a week ago where he said he missed me? That we could work together to build our life again. " I need to gain composure, I mentally scolded myself. I will not allow him to take what little joy I have left and turn it into sorrow. Though I wanted to be over him, my curiousity was killing me, I needed to know what was happening behind the pink painted door. Was he reassuring her with a kiss? A kiss that would seal the deal.

I entreated from Jo's door and without delay I went to my car to vent. I was so upset with myself, even more than with Danny. Why did I ever leave Archie for him, Why did I ever neglected my friends for him, Why?. I sob harshly in my car. It was my fault, I practically pushed them together when I assured him that he probably has feelings for her. No doubt that he is now acting on them. I cried even louder when I thought that as he touch me, he only wanted me. He practically compelled me to act on the feelings we both shared. If Jo was always the one, why did he pursue me? If she was the one, why didn't he know that from the start?

Is the universe telling me that his kisses on my lips, neck and cheek and the scorched touches on my back were all a fallacy? That when he said he thinks about the kiss all day, everyday was all a lie? I hate him, I hate him for causing me so much pain. Is he even human to be jumping between friends. So was his ultimate goal from Juvie to be romantically involved with both his best friends. Had I known, if the universe had ever summoned a clue, I would not have been in this predicament. I would have been much happier. Though Archie turned out to be less than favorable, he wouldn't have ever done that to me!

I returned home drunk with fatigue. Thinking about the events that just occurred not only physically made me weak but mentally. " Mummy". I uttered. " Are you home?" "Yes, baby momma's here". I'm outside in the garden, I'll be inside in a sec. I heard the footsteps of the woman who gave birth to me, She say my saddened eyes, she ask "What's wrong?" Mom it's kind of embarrassing but I'll tell, I tell you why I hurt. " Mom a question first " What do you think is worst keeping a romantic relationship from a someone who wasn't your friend or a someone backstabbing you by concocting a relationship with the boy you were with soon after a breakup? Judith Porter, let out a deep sigh. "Honey, I think the latter. " What's going on?" mummy asked. I retold her the events that occurred just before I got home from that house. I will never return there and never will I rekindle those friendships. My mom offered me sound words, words that were wise and would help me blocking them out.

I, Lacey Porter am beautiful. I can make new friends in no time. I headed up to my room and shouted Clara before I entered. "Good night sis" she bellowed. Sleep was stripped away from me as I tossed and turned on the bed. He was still on my mind, dammit! Can't someone waved a magic wand all cease all the heartache, pain and frustration? Sleep decided to pay a visit in the wee hours of the morning and I entered a blissful abyss.

"Your worth the risk" I said then he eagerly pressed his lips to mine. His lips were so soft and sweet. He pulled me even closer to him and began to caress my back. No sooner were my clothes a puddle on the floor and my naked caramel body pushed against the naked wall. Our bodies connected and moans and groans filled the air. He began subtly kiss my neck and all other body parts that screamed for his touch. God he was good at this, sometimes I failed to believe he had no prior experience. This boy knew what he was doing. " Ugh" I jumped from my bed. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I whispered softly, "I need to get over him".

I was never one to skip school because of personal problem that seemed to encapsulate my every being. I left that title for Jo. Jo was always a victim and probably made Danny feel as though he owed her something and thus he is caught up in the idea that he is now in love with her. I entered the gates of Green Grove High prouder than ever. No one would make this day, go bad for me. The outfit I was wearing complemented my mood. The peach peplum blouse hugged my upper body causing a little cleavage to show and the pale blue acid wash jeans I was wearing seemed like it was made to fit each of my curves.

"Ms. Porter", my English teacher called me. I need to talk to you about a concern I have. It's important. Meet me in the staffroom in five minutes. I will notify Mrs. Fisk, your Psychology teacher about your tardiness to the class. I quickly placed my things in the locker and turned to meet with , not too far from me stood the now golden couple of Green Grove.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood frozen in my tracks. Their aura paralyzed me. My heartbeat sped up at the sight. Danny gazed at me intensely wanting our eyes to connect. I never afforded him the pleasure. I was about to pass them without saying anything but Jo had the audacity to call me. "Hey, Lacey" she said with a conniving grin that creased her peach blushed ivory cheek. She was wearing a black lace dress with thick pleats. Gone were those horrendous brown cowboy boots she wore and the infamous yellow sweater she wore like it was the structured uniform. It seemed she developed a sense of style in a quick minute. Was she flashing Danny like a piece of commodity, indirectly telling me she had won? Lumps began forming in my throat and I found it hard to swallow. Jo did not hear a response thus Danny attempted to repeat the same gesture. Before, Danny could finish the sentence, I replied " Jo and Danny", I sighed sarcastically, "What do you want from me? Why are you even in front of me? How dare you look me in the face and attempt to talk to me"? "You know what Ms. Lavsky is waiting for me, and I still have to get prepared for class with Mrs. Fisk my Psychology teacher." It may have been god, it may have been the lucky stars but I was grateful that neither were in my Psychology class. As I retreated from their presence, I felt somewhat nauseous, however I was angrier at myself for letting these two make me feel less than human. Angry that Jo knew that I was still in love with him. Danny knew also, how could he pierce my heart and did not show one hint of remorse? No later, I knock on the door that housed Ms. Lavsky's cubicle. "Lacey come in." She too non verbally expressed the gesture. She told me to take a seat and so I did.

Ms. Porter, she look at me with concerned eyes, "Is everything okay"? she inquired. I smiled sweetly and said yes, I am fine. "Ms. Porter, I've notice a steady decline in your school." "The quality of work you now handing is quickly deteriorating, what's wrong, what really wrong?" It was evident concerned was laced with her voice. I sighed, "it's just that I haven't been able to study, I have so much going on." "That is not an excuse, Ms. Porter, you are still a child"! "What burden can you be carrying?" "It—its nothing maam". "Lacey, I can help you if you do not state what's wrong with you." "Ms. Lavsky, not to be disrespectful I wish not to share with you what is going on with me, I am a strong girl, I'll figure it out."

I needed to get away from that space that my body was currently occupying, I hated the constant questioning, and I hated displaying emotions. It felt easier to keep them bottled up rather than showing them at the surface. I needed to devise a quick plan to get out of this predicament. I soon hear the principal's voice over the intercom, informing the teachers who were on the management team to meet in the teacher's conferencing room in five minutes to discuss important matters. As soon as the message was heard, Ms. Lavsky, announced that it was her cue to get prepared for the meeting. A smirk spread across my caramel blushed face, I was happy to get away.

" You may leave, Ms. Porter." I quickly came from the seat and headed for the door. I began walking down the hallway of Green Grove High, which should be empty, however, I hear footsteps approaching me. As I looked behind, I see a beautiful stranger. His attire reflected that he was wealthy, his mannerism reflected that he was well trained and possessed etiquette and just the way he stood there dumfounded looking at his new locker amused and I gave a slight chuckle. I contemplated moving closer to this beautiful stranger, however my feet won the challenge and I stood in front of him. "Hey" he said to me. All I could say in that moment was " I've never seen a guy with dimples before," as I smiled he noticed mine, he said " I never seen a girl as beautiful as you with dimples before". Though it was cheesy my timid smile turned into a hearty grin. I extended my hand to him, "My name is Lacey." That's a beautiful name he said. Well, mine is Dustin. "Nice to meet you Dustin." "Do you mind, showing me to my next class, this place is so huge, unlike my previou0s school"? " Ummm according to this time table, I have Psychology with Mr. Dubois."

"It's down the hall, the last door on the right." "It's room 502." "You know what I'll just show you." As I began to walk, his hand grabbed the small of my waist, I jumped at the boldness he portrayed in executing that action. He lightly chuckled and said he was sorry. "Hey, I know we've just met but I really don't want to eat my lunch by myself". "Can I join you?" His face exactly copied the way Danny's face would turn into a cute pout, anytime he wanted something. I almost leaned to touch his face, however my functioning part of my brain kicked in. "Were you going to touch my face?" He enquired. " No, no, no I was just stretching my wrist". He taunted me by saying OOokay, Laaceey in a slow tone. "Hey enough chatter, both you and me are already late, let's get to class." "Hey and for lunch, I eat in the school's gazebo located next to the library. I like the breeze in the spring caressing my face. He smiled at me. See you at lunch.

As I entered the class, I felt the eyes of a boy undressing me. I felt if I was ever close to him he would reach out to touch me. I tried my best to look away from that corner but my eyes betrayed me. A soft smile was warped across his ruggedly handsome face. I look at him for a second or two then diverted my gaze. I sighed, Archie was always good to me, he would have never subjected me to the humiliation Danny and Jo sustained me. I sat in my seat and observed my immediate surroundings. I could hear Mr. Derrick the new coach shouting across the field to the students engaging in Physical Education. "Ms. Porter" I hear my name roughly called on Mrs. Fisk lips. It forced me to sit up right in the chair. I thought I lost you for a minute there". I am so sorry Mrs. Fisk. I'll pay attention. Today's class will address the issue of handling one's emotions. Ms. Fisk, posed a question "Class, now how do you release all the pent up frustration you have inside? None other than the class clown's response was "sex". Mrs. Fisk gasps at the answer. The room was filled with a haughty laughter and the jocks giving each other "high fives". "Come on, settle down". Mrs. Fisk closed in her gave on the clown. Now Jerome, other than sex, is there any other way we can channel our anger or frustration? She uttered this words with a stern voice and the wrinkles on her face most apparent. She tapped her feet, waiting for his response. I prayed she would not ask me to share in the discussion but the universe has a way of playing tricks on me. "Lacey?" "Huh, Ms. Fisk". Ummm… I took a few seconds to recollect my thoughts. You can do so by talking to guidance counselor or someone you trust. "Good response" Lacey.

These minutes feel like hours as time elapsed. I was eager to meet what's his name again, ummmm Justin, No, Dustin. The bell rung for lunch and I excitedly packed my books and stationeries in my school bag. "Remember that next class is integration week, where everyone who does the same course all meet in the same room to share and discuss what they have learnt". "We also have a treat for you if you behave". Mrs. Fisk reminded us. "Ugh, I have to be in a room where the Mr and Mrs. Exclusive presence would be known? Where she at the most would try to flash their so called relationship in my face." "I wonder if he's happy, this simple thought caressed my mind, Lacey stop it, don't think that way. Remember you have to forget him, you have to forget them. These thoughts running through my mind seemed to paralyse me, Mrs. Fisk called my name. I snapped to reality in a millisecond. Lacey, you are zoning out too fast it seems like too much is going on. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No maam!" If you say so, Lacey. I speedily walked out the door.

I don't think my day can get any worse from here, I tell myself as I walked gleefully along the walls of Green grove high. I need to meet Dustin before he thinks I forgot. As I get near the exit I feel a hand grab my wrist and pull me into this fairly lit space. This room seemed to be filled with dust as I sneezed repeatedly. No sooner, fear came over me, Where was I? Who pulled me in here? I tried to feel for the door that I was pressed up against but it was locked. "Let me out, let me out, let me out, whoever you are." " I just can't do that just yet" I hear the person finally say. The voice seemed all too familiar, it sounded a little sinister but it was still very familiar. "Danny is that you?" "If that's you please unlock the door and let me leave". "Why drag me into this room? "Hey, Lace next time, I touch you please don't be so resilient." The all familiar voice sounded his thought. I now know that it is him. As he speaks his footsteps gets closer and closer. "Lacey Porter" he uttered. His hand place the stranded curl back into its place. "Don't touch me". " Are you sure, as a hand lifted my chin to search for that something my eyes. " Charlie?" I gasped, I was even more frightened before I assumed it was Danny. Charlie I thought you were…. "Dead" he finished the sentence. " Yea, I have been hiding in this room from since the start of school because I needed to talk to you." "What for?" "I think we can break a deal here." My so called sister is now dating your ex-boyfriend. I believe we can both work together to make their lives a living hell. "You know, Charlie if it was yesterday, I would have taken up on your offer, so I guess you are a day late." Charlie, raised his hand to smack me, however my eyes communicated to him that if he dared things would be pretty. My expression crippled his actions.

"Charlie, as much as I hate the two bastards right now, I am not wasting my efforts on trying to hurt them." "I wish they could suffer each day believe me for what they are doing to me". Jo fully knew, I was never over Danny and still… "Isn't?" he yet again closes my pending sentence. I hung my head, my heart still screamed Danny Desai even though I wanted to physically hurt him and Jo to try and eradicate some of emotional pain they caused me. "Charlie, please unlock the door, I need to eat, and I need to have my lunch. "You do have your lunch with you, eat in here and share with me because I am starving." I did not even bother to entertain his suggestion. I pulled my cellphone out, however with a force he rid the cellphone from my hand and it was on the floor with a shattered screen. I was steaming mad." Look, I am sorry about your phone but I could not risk you calling anyone and any teacher finding out I am here because I am on the run and the police is searching for me." "Charlie, I swear to God if you don't unlock this f***ing door you'll wish you were in jail rather than here." I got more agitated as he chose to ignore my pleas. 'If I open this door promise me to return after school, with something to eat." He already took note of my facial exchange and evoked, that new friend of yours, if you want his life to be smooth sailing you better do what I say, I saw the whole altercation between you two." "I don't want to hurt him so please don't give me a reason to." "All, I ask of you Lacey Porter is for you to comply. My anger turned into frustration, as I mentally construed the lengths and breadths Charlie would go to, to hurt someone you truly care about. I raised my hand to his face "I swear to God Charlie if you harm him" … "What"? He replied in a provocative tone and invading the little space we had between. "Go on now and remember our plan." He look at me from the side of his eyes communicating if I ever messed up his plans, I wouldn't like it. I trembled as he unlocked the door to let me leave. I heard the voice over the intercom, reminding us that lunch will soon expire. "Shit", I softly uttered to myself". He probably thought I forgot about, I walked close to the exit and saw an exchange that near took my breath, "what they hell did I just see?"


	3. Authors note

Authors note:

I have abandoned this for too long. I decided to watch clips of Janny scenes since I know the show has cancelled. This has given me a lot of fuel to write them in a " I don't give a F**k kinda way. Lemme tell y'all something, I hated both Jo and Danny the same in 1B. I really wanted Danny to go over the cliff and die and Charlie to cut the bitch's neck. I don't know if I really want Dacey back together in this fic being that its according to the show and not an AU. God knows I don't want them back together after he wanna be with Jo. Naw, naw,naw. I have a plan though.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My heart didn't only race but it beat like a drum. I was near the door in the hallway but my both feet were planted in one spot that the energy I had in me could move them. Not only anger make tears flow down my cheek but disgust and repulse.

The memory of him cornering me in front of the library to ask him one question which turned into a fest of vulnerability. So confident he said " _Lacey, I think about that kiss all day, everday" _ I saw the hurt nearly sweeping his face if I had reject him. My stomach tie knots and ribbons as I could not give an answer to him. However, somehow he thought he know I felt the same way. You see, that boy Danny Desai could read me like he was the author and I was the book. He could read all my emotions.

Whilst standing there the words said in the diner" I wished, I never met you" felt much more pleasing to me because of the scene framed before me. " Come on, we are now in a relationship, kiss me" the now straight haired blonde who found a sense of style since dating him she sung in a singy-songy voice. Why the f**k didn't Charlie just took up on minute of my time? Why did seeing and hearing this brought more pain than Charlie pulling me into an an unlit, dark, scary room. I saw Danny giving her a reluctant smile and whispered word so softly that I could not decipher what he was telling her. I only saw when her face dropped, that she was disappointed.

They nearly, kissed in front of me, my former two best friends , Danny and Jo. It seemed as though I got enough strength to speedily walk to the bathroom.

Ms. Porter you are tardy with the bell. My back was turned however he spot Jo and Danny and call them into. You three, my office now, Mr Tang pointed with his voice raised a few decibels than normal. I was reluctant to sit beside these two. These two who I build hatred and animosity for. "What class should all of you be in?" "Psychology sir," Danny said. "Well get there now" " Don't let me see you lurking in the hallways and the bell has rung!" Ms. Porter, a minute with you. "Ms. Lavsky and other teachers are concerned with your grades you have been receiving this term?" "Is something wrong?" "I noticed you never look to see Danny and Jo." "Why?" "Aren't you still friends?" His sentence was not finished before I said a sudden no. Principal Tang, may I go now?

I wanted to jump in my car and forget about the integration class we would have today. However, the principal escorted me to the class to explain my reason for lateness. I looked around for available seats, Dustin waved his hand to alert me of a seat next to him. I smiled as I faced him walking towards the seat. " I'm hurt, you stood me up Ms. Porter". Don't let it happen again he said smiling. " I just could not make it and I did not have a number to call you she smiled back. He took my phone and saved his number. " Now you do not have a reason". He gave me the sweet eye, I knocked him playfully. No doubt Daniel Desai, saw the exchange. He saw when Dustin played with my fingers and I smiled broadly at him. He whispered something in my ear that tickled my earlobe. " Don't bring your earlobe to close or I'll do something to it which might turn you on. I was shocked at his choice of words but I loved his teasing. I enjoyed his attention directed at only me.

Danny Desai seemed as though he was ought to be shared. His face which was red as he laughed at Rico's joke whitened when he saw Dustin and I being too friendly.

Mrs. Fisk placed us groups of 5 we each got a topic to discuss and to elaborate further when we would have the class discussion. Everyone seemed to fully engage in their work as Ms. Fisk promised then incentives if they pleased her with their work. The time was up for group discussion and called on group 7, the last group to elaborate how learning that piece of information has helped them in gaining knowledge and how would they put it in to practice?

After her class, I'd have one session to endure until school was over. As soon as the bell rang I remembered Charlie saying what he wanted. I grabbed a sandwich for him and soda. I thank god Dustin did not see me. So he would stop me and I would have to lie. I knocked the door quietly, as footsteps become louder as he approached the door. She came in quickly. " Glad to see you complied". "You did not want to her hurt those two brats or that boy you are getting friendly with" said Charlie. I never answered. "You know I could make you forget those boys and I could be man and really please you as he jammed me to a couch he seemed he had put in there" Charlie stop, stop!" I begged. He got off of me. Anytime you are feeling hot and bothered, call me he said jokingly. I scuffed at him. I came out as quietly as I could. More than anything I wished to see my house, my bed and everything I called home. I never knew a pair of eyes were watching me. Studying my every move until I got outside the school into my car and went home. I was never anxious to get home but today was a day, I needed to free myself of the occurring events of today.

"Lacey, everything okay?" My mom asked. I reliped I'm fine. I did not want to explain myself I just needed to be in bed and inhale the aroma the atmosphere in my room. I took of my clothes and took a bath I so required. I gasped when I heard my bathroom door unlock and closed. A feeling of fear crippled my whole body as I sense his presence.

_Droplets of water trickled my back as a familiar hand caress my neck to my waist. He kissed every inch of my body. Not a spot was left unmarked to waist as he sucked created little red spots. Most of them were scattered around my name. Moans filled the bathroom as he continued assaulting my neck. He says he wants more but I am reluctant, however at the same time I want him, no I need him. Sometimes he makes me so confused. Are you there? Please continue to touch me. When you touch it gives me a sense of security and I feel safe in your arms. Embrace me in your arms. Let me feel your lips again, please let me taste those lips, please I need them. He groaned assuring me he'd pleased me the way I asked._

No sooner this fantasy was over and reality hit me hard. "F**k I muttered to myself. Please let me forget about him I repeated but my I repeated it I knew it was a lie.

My back towards the window I slowly wiped away the wetness of my skin. I thought I heard feet crunching on the grass but it was nothing as I never heard them again. Those steps had receded in front of my porch and someone knock and was welcomed.

"Danny," Judy welcome. She greeted them with a smile. "Are you hear to see Lacey?" She is up in her room. She looked quite sad when she got here but her ultimate response was I am fine. Danny smiled sweetly then went to her room.

Startled someone opened my door without knocking. I sat on my bed facing the window so I could not see the person behind. "Lace" he breathed. I took a silent minute before turning around. My eyes were welled with water, I told him get out. I hate you. I f**king hate you. "Lace, we need to talk" I said to get the f**k out you don't deserve to be in my f**king presence. **"I am sorry, I know I hurt you". "**Sorry," I stood up, you tell me you are sorry, I don't believe for a split second. Stop telling me that you've said it enough. You are always apologizing for hurting me. "You can't fix the hurt you have caused me" I may have pushed you to Jo saying what I said but you threw me down like a filthy cloth like I meant nothing to you. You say you are trying to protect but protect me from what. The night of the breakup I cried so much but you did not bother to run after like you always do this time. This time, you ran to Jo, this time you thought she was your anchor. Remember that swift handhold with her, I say that. I was crushed, I swallowed deeply and I ran to my car ignoring Whitney and drove home, no one was there so I wallowed in my own tears, I cried like a baby desiring for a mother. The thought of me pushing you and Jo haunted me for days because I knew I had lost you to her. But here you are inside of my room for what Danny? Why are you here? What she doesnot kiss you like I do? What, she doesnot touch you like I do? Doesnot want you like , I do? I sighed I said the last part. Yes Danny I wanted you up until I saw that I shouldn't bother to cry for you. I woke up today, Danny. Any day before today you could have gotten me, how I wanted you back so bad. But I have decided you are no good for me. I should move on as you have done too.

His face spelt remorse, he just wanted to touch my face but I was not having it. Above a whisper he said,"Lacey, I am only here to ask you one question?" And what is that Daniel? I saw you at school coming outside of a room which is restricted from us who were you talking to?


End file.
